


Redhalo: I can´t breathe, Please, anybody

by OceanMythJormundgandr



Series: Harry Potters Magical World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2020, Inspired by George Floyd, Muggle-born, Racism, Racism towards muggleborns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMythJormundgandr/pseuds/OceanMythJormundgandr
Summary: One would think racism against muggleborn and the likes would be over after all these years of them proving to be just as magical as any other. That would be wrong to believe though. A muggleborn lady gets stopped on the street of Diagon Alley by three Aurors doing their daily patrols. A knee on her neck, "I can´t breathe. Please, anybody."
Series: Harry Potters Magical World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776118
Kudos: 17





	Redhalo: I can´t breathe, Please, anybody

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the video of George Floyd (RIP Mr. Floyd). I can only imagine that the racism in the wizarding world would still affect the people, in one way or another after the war.
> 
> As I said, this was only inspired by the tragedy so this is not a rip-off from reality. The ending is also inspired by the happening of that 75-year-old man being knocked down by officers.

**Diagon Alley, 5 years after The Battle of Hogwarts**

_In a world of magic was a large variety of creatures. Wizards, Witches, House Elves, Centaurs, and even more. The muggleborn witch Hermione Weasley has put a lot of work into the rights the non-wizard creatures had, or rather, the lack of rights. It was a constant uphill battle, fighting the old laws and views of those who have the most power in magical Britain. The world was more open, everyone should have the same right to vote and work as anyone else. Prejudice was, however, a constant. Few werewolves were hired unless they tried signing up for the openly pro-creature facilities like Gringotts. The same counted for most non-humans._

_While the muggle-borns and half-bloods had better luck with the whole ordeal, they still got sneered at or denied work. They got the hardest tasks in the Ministry if they worked there. Some until they resigned, others until they had proven themselves. Hermione Weasely however was the prime hope for non-purebloods. She acquired power and justice beyond what had been seen as possible a few years ago._

_On a fine day in Diagon Alley a middle-aged woman, a witch, was looking through the bag of books she had bought in the reformed Knockturn Alley. It was the in-the-background muggleborn Jenifer Free._

"Excuse me miss, but we have received word from a shop owner opposite of the store you were just in, that you might be involved in some... shady activities. Hand us your wand." the Auror who spoke looked like any other human being, like a normal person. The only thing that was off was the uncertain look he gave Jenifer Free. The other two aurors flickered their eyes over the area, doing their normal patrol from the side of their fellow auror. They looked average as well.

Jenifer Free looked a little around before slowly taking out her wand and holding it by the tip, hilt facing the auror, "Here officer, but I can assure you that I have nothing illegal on me." The auror, Ulrik scoffed "We will see about that." He looked over at his colleague. Jenifer frowned, "I can prove it see-" she reached into her bag but was stopped by the auror named Ulrik screeching at her, wand pointed at her head"What are you doing?! Put your hands behind your back! Put them where I can see them!" 

If there hadn't been a lot of people watching the scene, there was now. A Daily Prophet reporter had their camera out, another had a crocodile-skin notebook and a quill floating beside him. The reporter with the notebook was an overeager vampire with a thick layer of sunscreen on, a straw hat on his head. The other aurors felt a disturbance in the air and with a quick look behind them decided that they were more needed as a barrier between the public and the confrontation. 

Jenifer Free´s hands had more erratic movement that usual as she tried to comply to the different instructions that came one after the other. She had no weapon and was in no position to make any demands for clarification. She began to wonder how on earth this auror even graduated Auror Academy with how fast he changed mood and demands. Then again the competence of the aurors variated a lot based on what years they graduated. 

"Get on the ground, on your stomach- I still want to see your hands!" the auror kicked the bag away, wand still pointed at Jenifer´s head. The crowd of people watching got a little bit bigger. Draco Malfoy sitting by the icecream parlor with his son Scorpius mumbled softly to himself, "Gryffindor no doubt." He took one more glance at the scene and guided his son off the chair and toward the nearest Floo Fireplace, he didn't want his innocent son to witness violence like this just yet.

A bony knee placed itself on the thin neck of Jenifer Free and was kept there for a few minutes while Ulrik slowly levitated the contents of the bag out. Strange wheezing sounds came from below the auror but he paid it no mind, it was a usual sound and it's not like her being comfortable was important anyways.

"I can´t breathe. Please, anyone."

____________

Muggleborn Witch dies after on sight pullover ransacking by auror

_Yesterday evening a muggleborn witch by the name of Jenifer Free died after being confronted by three aurors on patrol duty in Diagon Ally. The aurors had received a tip from a local shop owner from the neighboring Knockturn Ally, that she might have been practicing "shady activities" as Auror Ulrik Diggermore put it. Auror Diggermore was the auror who confronted the witch and demanded that she handed over her wand for questioning and ransacking of the bag she was carrying after shopping. (The shop she had been at was a bookstore opposite of the store where the shop owner had reported Free.) As the auror had turned slightly to his colleagues that were nearby, he reported that she was reaching towards what he believed to be suspicious books. "The books could have any spell or curse woven into them, so I took action."-Auror Ulrik Diggermore._

_Diggermore subdued Free with several demands at once before forcing her onto the dirty ground, knee on her neck. It was a usual maneuver often used on criminals, however, while he was ransacking her bag, Free had cried out as much as she could that she could not breathe. Witnesses to this whole ordeal had tired to get closer to the scene to either stop or inform the auror that Free needed medical attention from the oxygen she was unable to obtain. Anyone who tried to interfere was stopped._

_Free was later sent to St.Mungos Hospital where she died from cardiopulmonary arrest due to the maneuver "neck compression" that was used to subdue her. The Ministry looked into the case and the court decided to press no charges other than the suspension of the two aurors standing to the side, and the expulsion of Ulrik Diggermore. This was the thirteenth muggleborn experiencing overly violent maneuvers and/or spells by the aurors this year. Several critics compare this period to the years after the abolishment of human slavery in America._

_I am Ronny Xchen bringing you the news!_

____________

Draco Malfoy could not believe that he had been so very close to exposing his precious son to murder. 

____________

Hermione Weasley and Ron Weasley spent the rest of the day explaining to their child what the newspaper meant, not shielding them from reality other than cutting the most violent bits out.

____________

Harry Potter and Ginny Potter doing the very same with their child except that they didn't spare them anything.

____________

_The protests went on and on. Months later new laws were founded and the Auror Academy was forced to train their aurors in civilized confrontation. However, the names of all those who suffered had to be used as a constant reminder again and again to make a point._

_Years later it wasn't a dark wizard that wound up killing Harry Potter, but an auror forcing herself past the old weak body of the hero, sending him falling backward, hitting his head on the ground. On the ground where he was ignored by all but one auror who was too slow to call the healers._

Written 6th of June 2020. May George Floyd and everyone else rest in peace.


End file.
